


Ato meets his Rival

by sekaizinnias



Category: EXO (Band), KaiHun - Fandom
Genre: Afterlife, Ato | Sehun, M/M, MessengerAto, Vivi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaizinnias/pseuds/sekaizinnias
Summary: ATO gets a new task, to watch over a human named Sehun but instead of watching over Sehun, ATO keeps himself safe from Sehun's dog Vivi who happens to be able to see him.ATO wants to do his job.Vivi hates him andSehun is clueless.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was posted on my twitter account. However, there's a slight change of plot. It's an open ending. This story might continue or this could end here. Depends lah.. hahaha... The Ato I described is the typical Ato we see in the drama, so please do enjoy and let me know how it is. Thank You.

**[Prompt](https://twitter.com/jongin_hunnie/status/998424993712099328) **

 

**Ato meets his Rival**

 

 

 

Ato is summoned back to the headquarters after successfully completing his trial task. He knows he will be getting a new task and this task will determine his beginner’s rank. He must prove himself worthy for the job by also successfully completing the task. The Service stands proudly on its ground and there are hundreds of specific departments in the building. Ato services in the Guardian’s department. He was initially meant to be at the After Life department, working under the Grim Reaper but he failed his task. He was too soft hearted to take lives. He heard that the Grim Reaper couldn’t stand his whines and arguments therefore recommended him to the Guardian’s department.

 

 

The head Guardian Angel fell in love with his charms. She loves his positive charms and complained how someone like him was initially recruited under the Grim Reaper. Ato makes his way to the building. For the humans, The Service is a rundown laundry shop. No one sends their clothes there and those who visit the shop couldn’t be seen by the humans. Ato takes the lift down to Ground One. The place is as busy as usual. This is the place where every soul registers; be it good or bad. The bees don’t work like them. No one has the second to look up at him and Ato walks straight between the desks to the next lift. He gets in and a few other messengers join him. Ato presses the button and the lift takes them to the 101st floor in two seconds. He can never get used to the speed in the immortal world, “Wish the humans could come up with a way to have a better lift service.” One of them in the closed space mumbles and Ato laughs, agreeing to it.

 

 

He walks out of the lift and head to his department. Here, everyone pauses and looks up to him from their desks. Ato smiles and makes his way to the Head Guardian. She awaits him with a smile, turning around on her chair with her huge spectacles resting on the bridge of her nose. “Well done on your trial task, Ato.” She says leaning on the huge table and passes him a new file. Ato takes a deep breath, taking the file from her. “We cannot delay a task. I know you just finished the first, but this is the real challenge. So there will not be any delay.” Ato opens the file and reads the information on the paper.

 

 

“Oh Sehun. He is nineteen and alone. There are times he just wishes to give up and there are times he is okay. The thing with him is, he never felt genuine happiness. He smiles, he laughs, but by the end of the day he questions himself if he was happy.”

 

 

Ato stares at the picture at the corner of the paper. Oh Sehun looks good to him, “What is wrong with him? What happened?” Ato questions her, thinking of what could have happened to the young one. “Well… It’s the production defect.” Ato widens his eyes at her, surprised by her straight forward answer. “There are times where the production fails, but thank God nothing much with Sehun,” She laughs attempting to calm the messenger down. Ato looks miserable.

 

 

“What do I do?” Ato asks her. Nothing is written in the specifications of his work. He is confused and inexperienced with this kind of situation. His previous task was to safe a boy from falling off the bike and now with Sehun, he is lost. “Make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid. Make him feel real happiness.”

 

 

 

 

Ato gets to the top of the building and watches the human world beneath him. He ruffles his hair angrily, confused with his new task. He takes a deep breath, keeping his cold hands in his warm pockets. He knows he should act quick, but how? Ato scans the crowd and tries to spot the person is supposed to look after. Minutes of scanning the crowd he realises he is wasting his time and decides to use his powers to locate Oh Sehun. Ato focuses his mind, pictures Sehun in his head and uses his link to connect with the nature. In seconds, he locates the human in a café, feeling down. He knows he shouldn’t waste a second and disappears into thin air to only appear at the door of the café.

 

 

Ato spots Sehun sitting at the very corner of the café, staring at the empty space before. He enters the café and walks straight up to the sad male but stops when he notices a white dog on Sehun’s lap. He freaks out. Ato digs in his pocket for the copy of Sehun’s information and reads again. Nothing is written anywhere about a dog. He stares at the white fluff and groans angrily. Ato takes a good guess, “Maybe the dog can’t see me.” He whispers and walks over to sit in front of Sehun. The young one looks very ethereal in real. He has small, snow white face, cherry red lips and a small perfect scar on his face. Ato cups his own face and stares at Sehun, going into Sehun’s subconscious to hear what the other is thinking.

 

 

Ato frowns, not liking what he hears. The human is questioning God’s existence and the reason to all his sadness. He taps his fingers on the table, staring and listening to Sehun. His tapping gets louder when Sehun sighs and that gained the dog’s attention. The white dog perks up from under the table and looks up to Sehun. Ato freezes, assuming the dog must have heard him. “Yes Vivi… Did I wake you up?” Sehun asks the white dog and Ato learns the name. The white dog is Vivi.

 

 

The said dog rubs its head on Sehun’s stomach and makes Sehun smile. Ato watches quietly. All the negative thought in Sehun’s mind disappears the moment the dog cuddles him. Ato makes an early conclusion that Sehun loves cuddles. He gets his small notepad from his coat and starts to scribble down with a small pencil he found in the other pocket. Vivi shifts on Sehun’s laps and rests his paws on Sehun’s chest to kiss the other on the lips. Ato makes faces, grimacing at the scene. He clears his throat when Sehun makes kissy sounds and kisses the dog back.

 

 

Vivi turns around quickly and stares right back at him and Ato widens his eyes as if being caught. The dog’s expression starts to change and Ato starts to worry. Vivi can see him. Vivi has noticed him. The dog starts to bark on cue and Ato waves his hands, quieting the dog, “Shush! Shussshhhhh” He spits to the dog, hissing when it gets its paw on the table, almost attacking him. Sehun quickly holds Vivi down, wrapping the growling dog in his arms but Vivi snarls at him, baring its teeth. Ato groans, “Quiet okay… I know you can see me but I am here to help Sehun.” To his utter horror the dog lunges on him and Sehun rushes to hold Vivi back. “Vivi!” Sehun screams, holding the white dog but Vivi seems to be so sure to continue snarling and growling. Vivi starts to bark loudly, gaining everyone’s attention in the café. Sehun looks around apologetically and tries to quiet down the dog but as Ato tries to communicate with the white devil, it gets angrier. Unable to control Vivi, Sehun carries his dog out of the café.

 

 

Ato watches Sehun leave hurriedly. He sits there until a waiter comes to clean the table and again he watches. There is something big in his head. He bites his lips, thinking so hard of what he can do and teleports back to The Service. Again he passes by the reception, takes the lift and goes up to his department. He rushes to the Guardian’s office, “You didn’t tell me he has a dog…” Ato whines, inviting himself on the same chair he was half hour ago. The Guardian blinks at him, “The boy has a dog?” she asks back and Ato nods, sticking out his lower lip. “The dog is one of the blessed… it can see me.” Ato continues to grumble and the Guardian begins to smile widely each time Ato speaks.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It is quite obvious that Ato is going to fail the task. He follows Sehun, walking metres away out of Vivi’s sight. Sehun fumbles with his keys and opens the door to his rooftop room. Vivi jumps down Sehun’s arms and pads into the small room. Ato follows Sehun in, and watches as the other locks the door. Ato stares, looks around Sehun’s small space. The place is a complete, cosy room. There’s a small living room, Vivi’s basket in the corner, a kitchen and a room which he assumes is Sehun’s room.

 

 

Sehun calls Vivi from inside the room and the dog runs to his owner. Vivi is yet to spot him, but he is sure the dog feels his presence. “Are you hungry?” Sehun asks, walking out of the room with Vivi trailing behind him. Sehun looks over his shoulders and smiles when he finds Vivi following him, looking up to him. Ato watches, admiring Vivi’s love for Sehun. The white fluff really adores Sehun. “I’ll make something for you…” Sehun says, walking into the kitchen and opens the cabinet underneath the sink. Ato spots a few can food stacked inside the cabinet and walks over to join the pair.

 

 

Vivi notices him and he keeps his finger over his lips to warn the dog, telling the dog to be quiet. Vivi ignores Sehun and stares at him, glaring and snarling. Sehun gets alerted with Vivi’s sudden change of behaviour, “What’s wrong Vivi? Who is it?”

 

 

“Shushh…” Ato tells the dog but that made Vivi angrier. Without a warning Vivi starts to chase him and to safe himself, Ato runs towards the clueless Sehun and hides behind him. Vivi stands in front of Sehun and barks angrily at Sehun, making the human wonder what is wrong. “Vivi…!” Sehun warns, raising his voice but the dog takes none of it. It continues to bark, jumping on its paws, turning around angrily. Ato takes cover behind Sehun, standing close to the human. He smells Sehun’s sweet scent. He couldn’t believe someone like Sehun could be a defect piece from above.

 

 

Ato glares at the dog, almost using his powers to shut the dog but he holds himself back. He is not supposed to use his powers on animals. They are considered sacred and animals that can see them are of higher rank. Ato ruffles his hair angrily and connects his mind with Vivi. He laughs when he finds out what Vivi has been thinking, “He is yours alright. I am just here as his guardian. Your owner, he’s sad. And we have to work together to make him happy.” Ato tells the dog.

 

 

Sehun watches Vivi stare at a place, wagging its tail and he can’t help but question what has gotten Vivi’s attention. He is nervous and scared. All the possibilities are running in his mind; there could be a ghost, he’s going to get robbed and there’s just a simple fear. He has always been in fear. “Vivi…” Sehun calls again and Vivi turns around to see Sehun looking at him worriedly. Vivi pads back to Sehun and stands on his paws, leaning on Sehun’s legs asking to be carried. A sense of relief floods Sehun’s system, “What did you see?” Sehun asks, kissing Vivi’s forehead.

 

 

Ato is at the verge of showing himself and telling Sehun that Vivi saw him but he decides to be invisible and help however he can for the time being. Ato notices the fire on the stove getting to the dry cloth beside it and quickly turns off the stove, alerting Sehun by tapping his shoulder. The human turns around, blinking in confusion. Sehun lowers to check on the stove, “Eyy… It was on…” Sehun mumbles, turning on the stove once again. He makes Vivi’s special meal, unaware of two pairs of eyes watching him.

 

 

“He loves cuddles,” Ato tells Vivi, who is sitting under the table, by his legs. It is surreal to be sitting next to the little devil. Vivi turns to meet Ato’s eyes and looks away to keep his eyes on Sehun. Ato sighs knowing that the dog hates him still but is being sensible. “Why can’t he on the music?” Ato asks to himself but clears his throat when he feels Vivi’s eyes on him. The dog wags its tail and ignores him.

 

 

“Vivi…” Sehun calls, pouring the dish in Vivi’s special white bowl. Ato watches Sehun blows the food, and calls the dog once again. Vivi stands on all fours, and makes its way to Sehun. “Look at him swaying its butt like that…” Ato scoffs, rolling his eyes at Vivi’s sass. He cannot believe there are animals like that.

 

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

Sehun makes his way to the couch and switches on the television. He presses the button on the controller, browsing through for the right show. With a loud sigh, Sehun plops down on the couch. Ato joins Sehun, sitting right beside him. He stares at Sehun as the other watches the black box. “Sehun…” Ato speaks, inching forward to look into Sehun’s eyes. “Live your life. The current moment should be the happiest, and the next should be happier than the current.”

 

 

Sehun continues to ignore him and Ato pouts, knowing that Sehun couldn’t hear him. The younger looks blank. Ato couldn’t read Sehun’s expression. No one should be this expressionless. “Sehun ah…” He tries again, and leans closer. He could feel Sehun’s warmth and he could smell Sehun shower cream.

 

 

Sehun feels the hair behind his neck stand as he senses something next to him. Sehun turns to look to his right, at the empty space next to him. He stares at the space, eyes searching for something weird and new but there’s none but he could still feel it, “Who is it?” Sehun whispers,

 

 

Ato stares at Sehun’s moving lips and puts a hand on Sehun’s thigh. “It’s me, your guardian.”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title doesn't seem to fit anymore hahahaha.  
> I don't want to change it though, i hope you wouldn't mind either.  
> Anyways, here's a new chapter and i hope you would enjoy this as well.  
> Thank You ~
> 
> ps: Also thank you dazzlingkai for the GIF and inspiration heheheheh

 

As he stays longer around Sehun, Ato realizes that all the specifications he has about Sehun is not entirely true. In Sehun’s file, it is not stated that the younger is an heir to a shopping tycoon. It is also not stated that every week, around three times, Sehun would put on his best suit and drag himself to one of the mall and be the boss. As usual, Ato follows Sehun to wherever he is needed.

 

 

 

It is a mall with seven levels of shops and another seven levels of parking spots. Curiosity hits the guardian angel like a truck. Ato looks around; up, down, left and right to every spot his eyes could see. This place is full of humans with various emotions. Some are just way too excited, some are happy, some are annoyed (the men), some are in despair (lack of money), some are greedy (with lots of desires) and some are just lonely. Among the lonely ones is Sehun.

 

 

Ato gets back to his duty. He stays close to the human; his human.

 

 

Sehun takes the lift up to the seventh level. The other humans stare sceptically at Sehun since the younger is dressed handsomely in his three piece suit. Ato hears their thoughts about the younger,

 

 

 

“Why is he wearing a suit in a mall?”

 

“He’s probably a business tycoon, meeting up his girl for a date.”

 

“He’s out of place.”

 

“He’s making me look poor.”

 

“Could he be the owner of this mall? The Oh heir?”

 

 

 

 

Among the thoughts, Sehun’s thoughts were the loudest,

 

 

 

“Can people stop staring and mind their business?”

 

 

 

 

Ato clears his throat and does what’s in his powers to make everyone around Sehun (ten feet around the other) ignore his looks. Ato also snaps his finger and makes an elderly woman stop in front of Sehun, “Oh my… What a handsome man you are!” She says, bringing her old hands to touch Sehun’s face. “You are beautiful yourself…” Sehun says, taking her hands, squeezing them a little. She beams happily, “Only a handsome young man like you would appreciate an old beauty like me…” She giggles, opening her handbag, “Here, take this… My grandson gave me this, saying that if someone makes you happy, give them a candy.”

 

 

 

“Did you make your grandson happy for him to give you his favourite candy?” Sehun asks, eyes turning into crescents as he takes the strawberry candy from her. “Yes… so he told me to give to the other person who makes me happy.” Sehun nods, “I will continue this kind gesture to someone else.” Sehun tells her. The happiness thread gives Sehun a new enthusiasm to make people happy and keep himself contented.

 

 

From the corner, Ato stands with his hands folded over his chest and he smiles at the progress of his own task. “Nice work you did there junior.” Ato jumps when his senior from the Grim’s department appears beside him.

 

 

“What are you doing here Mao!” Ato shrieks, eyes widening like a globe and he points his finger towards Mao, words stuck in his throat. Mao, is a Level 8 Grim Reaper and seeing the devil after a long month scares him. Ato looks around, using his powers to detect who Mao is taking but the devil snickers, “Stop looking. I felt you around so I came to visit.” Mao says, leaning against the glass, staring at Sehun. “Visit?!” Ato punches Mao on his arms and starts to sulk as the senior one laughs. “Go away and let me do my work…” Ato mumbles, glaring at the other with no bite in his stare.

 

 

“I am a grim reaper damn it. But every time you do your thing I get weak.” Mao grumbles, looking away.

 

 

“Do what thing?” Ato asks innocently, leaning closer to the older as he detects a mixed emotions coming. Mao rolls his eyes as Ato’s wide eyes, pouty lips comes to view. He shakes his head and disappears in a blink.

 

 

 

 

 

Ato gets his view back on Sehun and the heir happens to be very far ahead of him. Ato rushes to be next to Sehun and they reach Sehun’s office. Ato leaves Sehun alone and wonders around at the clothing line outside Sehun’s office. He walks further to where women are gathered, looking at clothes and trying some out. Ato flips some skirts on the railing and turns around with a sigh. “Why isn’t there anyone around?” A woman questions angrily and Ato stares at her, thinking if he should help her?”

 

 

 

“Can I help you?” Ato asks her and momentarily her anger disappears. She tries to calm her nerves and shoves the dresses into his hands. “Where do I try these when there are no changing rooms around?” She spits and Ato looks at the colourful dresses in his hands. He nods, listening to her but his mind cringes at the colour choices. “Noona…” He starts, looking down into her eyes. She is very much shorter than he is and she looks older. He scans the space for changing rooms and he finds one at the very end of the men’s department. He sighs, knowing that it’s going to anger the woman more. “Noona…” he starts, playing the cards he know very well will melt her heart. “There aren’t any changing rooms at this side…” he pouts regrettably, scratching his head to look as guilty as possible.

 

 

“Call your manager or whoever is in charge.” She says, looking away trying so hard to be unaffected with his charms. “Why noona?” Ato whines. If she wants to see someone in authority, she means Sehun and telling Sehun this matter would bring sadness to his human. Ato wants to avoid issues that can make Sehun sad.

 

 

“Well… I need to complaint?” she says, rolling her eyes, walking away. Ato follows her, stomping his feet lightly and pouts more with each step. “I will follow you there… hold your dresses for you.” Ato suggests and she sighs, rolling her eyes and she turns to look at him,

 

 

“Follow me.” She says, falling for his charms. Ato grins happily, biting his lips. He follows her, gripping those dresses in his arms tightly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun watches the scene from behind a mannequin and shakes his head, a small smile escaping his lips. He is thankful that the promoter, who happens to be in a very expensive suit handled the situation perfectly. Sehun frowns; not remembering how or when he allowed them to wear a suit but it doesn’t matter now. The situation is perfectly handled and Sehun decides to give the woman some discount and meet that guy personally. So he waits at the cashier counter for them.

 

 

 

Sehun smiles at the woman as she walks over to the cashier looking so much better than she was. Sehun helps the nervous cashier beside him with the tags on the dresses. No one ever had the chance to stand next to Sehun and he understands her nervousness. “Madam… I am sorry.” Sehun starts and the said woman perks up to Sehun, blinking her eyes in confusion. “I saw what happened earlier and my staff handled the situation quite well.”

 

 

“Why didn’t you see me right away?” She asks and Sehun swallows realising he made her angry again. “We have some policies to follow and right now I am breaking a few of it by giving you a special discount for each of these dresses.” Sehun says, telling the cashier to punch in his card and minus 40% from the overall bill. The woman gapes at Sehun, “Why is everyone so handsome and nice over here?” Sehun chuckles softly, taking a paper bag from underneath the counter and packs the dresses for her. “Where is the staff that assisted you?” Sehun asks her, wanting to meet the person who made the situation very easy for him. “He was right behind me?” The woman turns to look around but she couldn’t find him.

 

 

“It’s okay…” Sehun says, handing her the paper bag. “Thank you so much madam. I will discuss your issue with people in charge and hope to make this mall more women friendly…” Sehun assures her and she coos, “Bless you son. Thank you for the discounts.”

 

 

Sehun smiles, the happiness reaching to a part in his heart. Sehun gasps as he remembers something and runs after the woman, “Madam…” he stops her, reaching for the candy inside his pocket. He hands her the lucky candy and explains to her about sharing happiness. “I will surely continue what you have started.” She promises Sehun and waves him goodbye. Sehun smiles again, “Happiness is shared.” He whispers.

 

 

 

 

 

~/~

 

 

 

 

Ato goes back to Sehun’s small house and finds his enemy having a peaceful sleep. He stares at the white dog with a plan buttering in his mind. He needs more plans to make Sehun feel good of himself. The confidence in giving someone else happiness gives Sehun a sense comfort and a pinch of contentment. The white fluff is wide awake after sensing Ato’s presence. “Hey Vivi…” Both of them roll their eyes. Ato scoffs and Vivi, shifts to face him. He has a plan and his plan involves Vivi. “Vivi… I know you can hear me and understand me.” Ato starts, trying to be as calm as possible without using his tricks. The dog has no intentions on falling for his charms. “Take Sehun out for a walk… I will meet you there with someone.”

 

 

 

Just then the front door opens and Sehun walks in, removing his suit jacket and dumping it on the chair. Vivi perks up watching his owner make his way to the couch. Vivi stands, stretching his body and makes his way gracefully towards Sehun. Ato holds his snorts, rolling his eyes at Vivi. Vivi looks like a woman in a male dog’s body. The sass and everything reminds him of Mao in his female form. “You bored?” Sehun picks Vivi up and cuddles the dog to his chest, kissing its head. Vivi jumps down Sehun’s lap and runs towards the door, barking excitedly. “What?” Sehun asks, amused with Vivi’s reaction.

 

 

 

Vivi circles around the door, swaying its tail happily and jumps. It barks again, “You want to go for a walk?” Sehun asks, getting the hint and Ato thanks the Lord for Sehun’s quick catch. Vivi pads towards Sehun and bites Sehun’s slacks lightly, pulling the other towards the door. “Okay… Okay… let me get your collar.” Sehun chuckles and ruffles Vivi’s fur.

 

 

 

 

Sehun clips the collar around Vivi and heads towards the park. They walk casually, enjoying the cool breeze and light chatters from people around them. Vivi keep glancing up at Sehun to see if his owner is feeling good. Just then Vivi stops walking sensing the one and only coming his way. “Hey! You!” Sehun calls out waving his hand towards someone Vivi happens to glare at. The white fluff blinks shifting glances from Sehun to Ato.

 

 

 

 

The messenger pretends, not recognising Sehun. “Yes?” Ato asks, stopping next to Sehun with another brown dog around his legs. Vivi glances up towards Ato and the messenger winks, letting the dogs have some moments together. “You were at the mall…. The lady with changing room issue…” Sehun hints, trying not to sound awkward. Ato grins, “Ahhh yes…” he touches his nape, smiling shyly.

 

 

 

 

 

“I want to thank you…” Sehun says, looking at Vivi who is struggling to get to the brown dog. Sehun unclips Vivi’s collar and Vivi jumps on the other dog. They run away instantly leaving Sehun and Ato together. “Should I go after Vivi?” Sehun whispers, looking at the dogs. “Let them be… I can get them back anytime you want.” Ato says, tilting his head, looking at Sehun with a smile. Sehun smiles back, cheeks heating up.

 

 

 

“I saw what you did…” Sehun continues and follows the unknown as the other guides him to a wooden bench. “You saw?” Ato pretends to be surprised and widens his eyes in awe. “I just did what I should…” he answers catching the smile on Sehun’s face.

 

 

 

“And I really want to thank you for that… I experienced good things today and I believe it started from you…” Sehun answers honestly. He never felt such emotions before meeting this stranger.

 

 

“You make me sound like I am your guardian angel…” Ato teases,

 

 

Sehun chuckles, “Maybe you are.”

 

 

 

“Happiness comes from only you,” Ato says pointing towards Sehun’s heart and smiles warmly at Sehun. He stares at Sehun as the other looks away with a smile and thoughts so loud that it reaches Ato’s ears, “I believe it now.” Sehun said.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
